


第二次-17

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-17

順榮成了知勳的專屬司機，每天上班前都會特地繞道知勳家，接知勳去上班，然後在獨自前往自己的工作地點，即使因為這樣順榮要提早一個鐘頭起床也甘之如飴

而知勳總會拎著雙層飯盒上車，路上津津有味的吃著，下車前貼心的把空的那層換到下面，然後放在座位上，拍拍它提醒順榮要吃，今天也不例外

「早餐，黃媽做的，別忘了吃」

「知道了，拜拜」

「拜拜」

順榮看著知勳從車前繞過前往電梯，突然想到什麼似的，趕緊降下窗戶叫住知勳

「知勳，等等！」

知勳疑惑的走到順榮窗前

「怎麼了」

順榮從一旁的杯架，拿起一個保溫杯遞給知勳

「這什麼？」

「柚子茶，別總喝咖啡可樂，傷胃」

「謝啦，下午會議見」

「好下午見，去吧」

順榮確認知勳進了電梯，就帶著愉快的心情離開停車場，一想到知勳下午會議裡，專心致志於工作的知勳，那思考中下意識嘟起嘴的可愛模樣，嘴角不禁失守

此刻在電梯裡的知勳，低頭開著手上的保溫杯，心中暖暖的，微笑一點也藏不住

其實兩人心中都清楚，司機早已休完假，只要知勳一聲令下，或乾脆賣台車，就不再需要順榮的接送

兩人像約好一樣誰也沒提過，或許是找不到藉口，或許是忘了，或許就是想要有個理由可以天天見面

下午的合作會議開始前，順榮提前來到了知勳的辦公室，只見知勳不再擁有早上的好心情，而是不苟言笑，看得出來慍怒的情緒

「馬上把所有大伯父那間子公司的所有營運資料都拿過來」

「是！」

秘書膽顫心驚都回話，不敢多留趕緊離開總經理辦公室

順榮一問之下才知道，今天早上開了個個子公司的工作報告，沒想到大伯父的子公司這次竟然一點準備都沒有，不僅如此大伯父還大言不慚的說著，以前從沒有人會在意他有沒有準備

反面的說著知勳不會變通讓知勳難看，順便樹立自己集團大兒子的地位比總經理還大的形象

殊不知知勳正愁著沒有機會對那間子公司下手呢，這下看來是勝券在握了，不過剛才會議上看到那毫無羞恥到嘴臉總會讓他過去的回憶環繞於腦海裡

在這過後第一個遭罪的永遠是秘書，雖然要吊出那些資料不難，手邊也有一部分，但一時半會要全部還真是為難了

秘書看到順榮的到來像看到了救命的稻草般

「權總，可以幫我個忙把這拿給我們總經理嗎？我實在無法一時之間拿出全部的資料，目前手邊的只有這些，能替我掩護一下嗎？求你了」

「給我吧」

順榮往裡頭看來知勳嚴肅的表情無奈的一笑，接過了資料

走進了辦公室送給知勳，知勳沒有抬頭接過，那明顯資料量不多的觸感，讓他皺起眉頭

「不是說全部嗎？怎麼只有這些」

「秘書說一時半會生不出來，目前只有這些」

順榮沒有照著秘書說的掩護她，因為他知道知勳不會不講事理的隨便怪罪

聽到了有別於秘書更像是順榮的熟悉聲音，知勳才抬起頭

「權順榮，怎麼是你？」

「呀，我說李知勳你在這樣下去你的首席秘書恐怕待不下去嘍！再怎麼生氣也別這樣嘛，沒看人家膽戰心驚的」

「不然你說怎麼有人可以這樣不知廉恥，沒有準備還自以為以正嚴詞，早就該拔掉了，真不知道我當初想的是什麼」

「縱然生氣也不能嚇著自己人吧，你看就這點小事也看著臉色不敢跟你商量，這讓她怎麼帶下面的小秘書，別讓他們我會你是這麼可怕的人好嗎？」

「好好好，我會改進，對了你怎麼來了？」

順榮抬起自己的手，把手錶伸向知勳眼前

「你看現在幾點了？」

「1點，會議要開始了」

順榮點頭

「嗯哼，那你說我該不該出現在這裡」

突然知勳的肚子叫了起來，這次換順榮皺起眉頭了

「別跟我說你還沒吃午餐」

知勳的耳朵馬上紅了

「呀！都幾點了！還沒吃！真的是……」

知勳站起來，趕緊捏住順榮的嘴，阻止他繼續嘮叨下去

「好了停，我就是忘記了嘛，以後我記得就是了」

「嗯嗯嗯？」

順榮的嘴被知勳捏的像鴨子一樣只能發出聲音，但知勳卻聽得懂

「好我說的，我會記得」

「嗯嗯嗯？」

「是答應你，不會忘記的」

知勳的肚子又叫了起來，知勳隨即露出無辜的眼神，撒起嬌來

「不過，我是真的很餓，你有沒有東西可以吃？」

順榮點頭表示有，但知勳還不放手，順榮伸手指了指自己別捏的從倉鼠嘴變成鴨子嘴的嘴唇，讓知勳放手

「那你不能在念了喔」

順榮點頭知勳這才放開

從公事包拿出一個麵包遞給知勳

「吶，這個先給你墊墊胃，晚點開完會在帶你去吃晚餐」

秘書敲門走了進來

「總經理，半小時後會議就開始了」

「知道了」

「那我就先去了，你吃完再去」

順榮走後知勳看著手裡的麵包和桌上已經喝完的柚子茶空瓶，早晨的暖意再次襲來，笑容再次出現在知勳的臉上

一邊的順榮更是開心了，摸著自己的嘴唇，雖然只是被捏著卻感覺像是被親了一般，在想到知勳久違的撒嬌，眼睛更是笑的瞇成一直線了

剛才的情景都被要進來提醒秘書盡收眼底，除了驚訝還是驚訝，跟著她下面的小秘書們說著

「呀，你們知道嗎，我剛剛看到我們總經理竟然對權總撒嬌欸」

「怎麼可能，那可是總經理欸，怎麼可能撒嬌」

「真的!你看到他手上到麵包了沒有，剛剛我看到他跟權總說，餓了，有沒有東西吃，權總還任由總經理捏著他的嘴呢」

「總經理？李知勳？你確定，平時那麼霸氣，怎麼一到權總面前就變了一個人」

「千真萬確」

一群秘書們就這樣聚集在一起，不可思議的想像著知勳對順榮撒嬌的樣貌

時間過得很快，轉眼間會議結束了，這次終於把第一個合作的產品給協議完成了，接下來就等著銷售結果出來了

花了三個月從無到有，總算是可以推出，儘管還不能預知結果，但能夠克服雙方的瓶頸，足以讓人慶祝一番

心情大好的兩人，歡快的走出會議室，順榮習慣性的搭上知勳的肩，知勳也自然而然的沒有閃躲

「答應你的晚餐，要吃什麼」

「只要是飯什麼都好」

「你就這麼愛吃飯啊」

「那當然飯是我的愛好嗎」

「好，好，吃飯去」

走沒幾步路就遇上了爺爺還帶著一位女子

「真是巧，在這裡遇見，這時間也差不多可以吃晚餐了，一起吃吧」

順榮看了一眼知勳正打算回絕

「我們已經……」

「沒事就一起吃吧」

知勳雖然不想一起，可眼看還有另一個人，不太好駁了爺爺的面子

四人一同來到了餐廳，一直到坐下知勳都沒有說話場面實在尷尬

「不過這位是？」

受不了這尷尬的順榮還是開口了

「看我糊塗的，這是我們一位王董事的女兒」

「你好我叫王心怡」

女子伸出手想向他們握手，知勳是識時務的不會在這種場合跟爺爺作對，也回握了她的手，報上自己的名字

「李知勳」

順榮也同樣回握

「權順榮」

服務生走到桌邊為他們點餐，眾人都拿起菜單，唯獨知勳沒有，還是無動於衷，女子好奇的人問

「知勳先生你不點嗎？」

「權順榮會替我點」

此時順榮合上菜單

「兩份菲力，五分熟，知勳這樣行嗎？」

「可以」

「喔對了，請問有白飯嗎」

順榮再次轉向服務生

「有的」

「那給我兩碗，謝謝」

順榮知道知勳今天想吃的是飯，半路卻殺出了爺爺這個呈咬金，吃不到飯知勳一定不開心

餐點都上桌了，順榮把兩碗白飯都放知勳前方，知勳只吃著那兩碗白飯遲遲不動另外的排餐，正當爺爺和王心怡疑惑時

只見順榮把排餐裡作為佐料的洋蔥全部挑到自己的盤裡

「嗯，可以吃了」

知勳才動手

「順榮先生很是了解知勳先生呢」

「那當然，他倆認識很久了是吧，順榮」

爺爺在一旁跟王心怡搭著話，以免她只能尷尬的看著他們兩人的互動

「是啊我們從大學就認識了」

其實爺爺帶著這個女子，是想要介紹給知勳的，雖然知道知勳一定會不高興，但知勳在外面是不會不給自己面子的，所以大膽的安排了這個場合

而王心怡從知勳的就職典禮就已然傾心於他，此刻跟是想要借此幾乎拉近距離

「知勳先生我的餐點嚐起來還不錯你吃吃看」

說完便切了一塊放進知勳的盤裡，順榮本以為知勳會直接拒絕，沒想到知勳竟然隨手就將他插起吃下肚了讓順榮愕然

「順榮啊，你有女朋友嗎？」

「我沒有女朋友但有喜歡的人」

順榮眼神不禁飄向知勳

王心怡順勢問起知勳

「那知勳先生呢？」

「我沒有」

順榮聽到了這三個字，眼神瞬即失落了，知勳不喜歡我呢

「太好了，那我……」

王心怡簡直是喜出望外，本來就是個有話直說的個性，一得知自己有機會就忍不住想要說白，卻被知勳給打斷了

「但是我暫時沒有想要有新戀情的意思，所以對不住了」

「啊，嗯，是我冒昧了」

後來王心怡隨便找了個理由，說自己有事就先走了，順榮從剛才就一直處於失神的狀態，滿腦中都是知勳的我沒有那三字，雖然知勳剛剛拒絕了她但順榮卻不甚在意

知勳放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴

「爺爺，以後別再安排這種場合了，下次我不會在顧及你的面子」

便起身要離開，是順榮卻遲遲未起身

「順榮？走了」

順榮仍是面無表情的起身，跟著知勳走，走到離開爺爺的視線，順榮突然一把抓住知勳

把他來到廁所走入其中一間，將門上鎖，把知勳壓在牆上禁錮他的雙手，強吻知勳

知勳用力的掙扎卻抵不過順榮的強勁，最後是咬了一口順榮才讓他鬆口

「權順榮你發什麼神經!」

「為什麼，知勳沒有喜歡的人，為什麼，知勳要吃那女人給的東西」

「你說什麼呢？」

知勳沒料到剛才的作為會引起順榮如此的反應，他只是想要快點結束這樣尷尬的場面，沒有注意到自己所說的話，會牽動著順榮

「從以前我對你這麼好，什麼事都想著你，到了現在你不讓我靠這麼近我就保持距離，我事事都依著你，你離開三年我等著，為了現在的你我也等著，等了這麼久，你卻沒有喜歡的人，那我算什麼？我還要再等多久？」

知勳看著順榮多麼痛心的吐露出他的心酸，自己的心也隱隱作痛

可知勳不敢，不敢邁向他不敢抱著他安慰他，只能再次將他推開，讓他離自己遠點，讓順榮不要那麼辛苦，冷冷的到處寒風刺骨的話語

「我從沒要你等，是你自己執意要等」

順榮錯愕的鬆開了禁錮知勳的雙手，眼淚不受控的滴下，沾濕了知勳胸前的襯衫

「呵，是呢，是我要等的，那我又有什麼資格質問你呢？」

順榮走出隔間，打開水龍頭隨意的拍打自己的臉，稱在洗手台上低著頭，整理自己的情緒

而知勳仍靠在牆上，緊閉著眼，不想看見順榮那挫敗的模樣

過了一會，順榮轉過身，帶著笑容對著知勳說

「時候不早了，我送你回家」

一路上皆是難耐的沉默，知勳不知該說些什麼

他說出如此傷人的話語，順榮卻像是什麼都沒有發生似的照常送他回家，他不懂順榮這是什麼意思

紅燈亮起，車輛緩緩減速終至停下

「權順榮，你不累嗎？」

「累，怎麼不累，但為了你，值得，可是知勳吶，說不定我會稱不下去呢，你可不可以不要讓我做的這些都白費了，在我放棄之前」

知勳沒有回話，他深刻的感受到，順榮的無力，感受到好像有什麼東西快要從手中溜走了

到了知勳的家，順榮再次打破沉默

「知勳吶，最近公司會好忙好忙，我可能會沒辦法接送你了」

「也是，司機也休完假了」

順榮還是忍不住叮囑了知勳

「買台車吧，免到司機在黃媽那時，會無暇接送你」

知勳仍舊沒有回話，只是下了車，靜靜的步入電梯


End file.
